Blackmail!
by GIRL AUTHORity
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode High School to surprise Percy. No one expects that their next threat is right among them. Annabeth isn't sure who she can trust, especially when a mean girl shows her true colors to be even worse then they ever anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth P. O. V.**

It was a cold, blustery September morning. I was just getting ready for my first day at Goode High School. I planned to surprise Percy and a few of my friends. I couldn't wait! I glanced over at my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Was it safe enough to wear to Goode?

_Meh, _I thought, _can't be that bad. _I slipped on my t-shirt and some denim shorts. As I headed downstairs, I grabbed my Yankees cap, just in case of emergencies.

When I arrived at Goode, I spotted Percy right away. I yelled his name, and his face immediately lit up with a smile. I dashed towards Percy, tackling him with a hug. He stumbled back but kept my grip, leaning into my hug.

Finally, we pulled away. I glanced at him fondly. Percy was wearing his _Peace to The Waves _t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. He smelled salty, like ocean breeze.

"Good to see you," he grinned.

"Fancy seeing you here as well." I poked him teasingly. We walked to the front gates. The rusted iran gateway opened up to the high school and we strode inside. I saw a lot of girls from my street that I didn't really know very well. One sashayed up to me.

"Uh-oh," I whispered to Percy. He grimaced.

"Hey, I'm Veronica" The girl smiled at me. Not the warm kind of smile, but that evil type, like _I'm gonna get you, whether you like it or not. _

"You're pretty. What's your name?" she jabbed her finger at my chest when I didn't answer right away. "Well?"

"You don't need to know." I gave her a death glare. She huffed, but I saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"We could've been best buds," she shrugged like it was a big loss.

"Well I'm not gonna go around being the minion of a crybaby," I shot back. Her left eye twitched and her lipstick-stained teeth pulled into a grimace. I grinned at Percy. _Score! _

"Well, you better watch out," she whipped around and sashayed back to her minions before I could answer.

"Enemy number one," I sighed. Then I grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him to our first period.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I was so happy to see Annabeth again after so long. Seeing her familiar face in the crowd... honestly, made my day. But after that, Veronica came along, Annabeth seemed off, mad almost.

I was scared to ask her what was wrong, for I was afraid she'd snap at me and storm off.

The bell rang.

" Oh! Look there's Frank! I better get to class! Oh, by the way, you really need to get your hair cut. Anyways, bye!" Annabeth bounded off to class.

I felt my hair. Was it really _that_ long?

I shrugged. Whatever, it shouldn't be that bad.

As I was heading to class I saw Leo.

" 'Sup Leo?" I high-fived him.

" Oh!" Leo jumped, "I didn't see you there man! How is it going?"

" Fine, besides the fact that Annabeth's mad at me."

" You know, you should get her something, like a present or something." Leo suggested

" Maybe, anyways, see you later man!"

" See you!"

I ran off in the direction of my class.

_Annabeth really is beautiful._ I thought, as Mr. Branisby was giving a lecture about " figurative language"

_I love her stormy gray eyes, and her smooth, lavender smelling hair. She's sweet, smart, caring._

_Maybe I should get her something. Roses, a huge teddy bear, or… chocolate! Yes! Chocolate! She loves chocolate!_

I made it a plan to get her some fancy, in-heart-shaped-boxes chocolate.

" Mr. Jackson!" yelled

"Ch-chocolate!" I stuttered

The class snickered.

" I have called your name 5 times! Were you daydreaming about figurative language! Because if you weren't you are going to get sent to the principal's office!"

My face flushed red, embarrassed.

"From this point on you are to sit in the front, right next to Veronica!"

I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably.

"Well, Mr. Jackson?"

I grabbed my backpack and sat next to Veronica. Some weird drooling boy, who was sitting next to Veronica, stood up and plopped down next to Annabeth. He had a look on his face that said, _Omg. I get to sit next to Annabeth. Yay. Durr. _

Annabeth looked shocked and disgusted.

_Now Annabeth's gonna really hate me, _ I thought to myself as I sat down.

Veronica leaned toward me and whispered, "Hey, Percy! Wanna go to the library with me during lunch? We can study together!" She batted her eyelashes.

I HATE when girls do that! They try to get all flirty, and weird! I was lucky Annabeth was never like that. Speaking of Annabeth, she was clearly able to see what Veronica was saying to me, and was giving her the death stare, like she wanted Nico to show up and kill her or something. I swear on the River Styx that she literally had fire in her eyes.

Lunch came. Veronica dragged me to the library, and Annabeth stalked by us the whole way. Veronica sat me down in a chair and pulled up another really close to me. She sat down daintily and slung an arm around my shoulders. I wriggled away, but she didn't seem to mind. I looked around for Annabeth. I caught her eye as she was about to shove open the white library doors. _I'm sorry. _I mouthed and she winked back. Veronica tapped my head.

"You don't _really _want to be with that rat, do you?" she twirled the ends of her mesmerizing blond hair. I started to answer, then shut my mouth. We were the only ones in the library. And I had a bad feeling we weren't going to get any studying done. She leaned in close to me. I could smell Lavender Lullaby perfume on her neck. I ducked away before she could get all smoochie-smoochie on me.

"Don't even try," I growled. I snatched up my notebook. Veronica wasn't giving up. She gave me puppy-dog eyes. I softened. My brother sometimes gave me that look when he wanted me to fetch some milk for her.

I blinked out of my haze. I couldn't let Veronica win me over. Storming out of the library, I deftly grabbed a book. As I ducked out of the library into the sun. The book's title was worn out and fading, but I squinted and made out some of the words. Being dyslexic, I could only make out a handful.

_Gr at Ex etai ons_

A sudden warmth started somewhere in my body. Somewhere near my brain. I opened my eyes, and OMG Annabeth is going to be so mad! Sadly but surely, Veronica had kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica P.O.V.**

Score! I had finally achieved my true love. SLAM! Pain shot up my body, as I slowly turned around. There was Annabeth holding a book in one hand. She looked at me with total death glare sass in her eyes. I hobbled slowly towards her, until I was right up in her face.

"Don't you ever steal my boyfriend," she growled in my face.

"_Your _boyfriend?" I scoffed. "Why would he want to date a rat like you?" I smirked at her then glanced at Percy. He still looked shocked. He shot an apologetic look at Annabeth, who was still fuming. She glanced up at the sky.

"Gods almighty, talk some sense into this idiot," she murmured. What the heck is that supposed to mean? I whipped my hair around, making sure that it stung her face. She didn't even flinch.

"Seaweed Brain, if you wanted to break up with me, you could've just told me." Annabeth said. She looked like she was going to cry.

And what the heck was up with that name, Seaweed Brain?

Percy looked shocked, heartbroken, and apologetic. "Annabeth, it's not what it looks like," he said, his eyes turning glassy. He looked down on the table and a tear dripped down his cheek and onto the wood table.

"Uh, NO. I think I can tell what it is from what I just saw. I thought you were different." Annabeth started to blink back tears. Ugh. These two were going to be my soap opera.

Just then, the most crazy thing happened! A blast of light came from the ceiling, and Percy was hit! WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THESE TWO WEIRDOS?!

Percy snapped out of it, fast. "U-uh…" he sputtered.

"Seaweed Brain, when are you going to learn that I have my methods of punishment? You cheat on me, you pay the price." Annabeth took a ZipLoc bag out of her backpack and handed Percy a yellow square that looked like custard, and a canteen with something in it.

Percy ate it.

"What even is that?" I asked.

"It's a little something called NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" Annabeth snapped.

"Okay, okay!" I snapped back, holding up my hands in a sarcastic surrender.

I left the library in a hurry. I bumped into my boyfriend, Chad, on my way to lunch.

"Hey, Veronica." he said cooly.

"Mm."

"Jack told me you're with Percy Jackson now. Is that true?" He cornered me on a wall.

"Let me go to lunch!" I shoved him away and stormed to the cafeteria.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I have only three words right now:

I. Hate. Percy.

Veronica is also a huge problem. But right now all I could think about was how Percy has just cheated on me.

"Annabeth, I know you think-" Percy started.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I THINK!" I screamed. "Percy, you could've just _told _me you would rather be with Veronica." My voice trembled as I fought back tears.

"Annabeth."

"No."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Percy sighed. Then he put his head on the table and didn't get up.

"Percy. If you want to go and be with Veronica, then…" my voice started to tremble again, and I stopped. "If- if that's what you want, then- it's what you chose. But you have to do something for me."

Percy looked up, and his sea green eyes glassy and full of tears.

"Swear on the River Styx, Percy, that you will not lie to me again." My voice broke, and I aggressively tore open my backpack. I took out my Yankees cap and practically slammed it on my head, feeling good to be invisible again.

"Annabeth," Percy started groping around, trying to figure out where I was. But I had already started running.

"Annabeth, get up."

I groaned, expecting to see Percy standing over me. Instead, I saw the wispy figure of my mom, Athena.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are _you _doing here, sitting on the ground and sulking?"

I sighed. I didn't exactly want to tell my mom, because she had never really liked Percy. And she didn't seem to ship Percabeth very much. Still, I wanted to talk to someone.

I sighed. "I caught Percy kissing Veronica, and she's kinda become my enemy. So, I guess… we kinda broke up…" My voice cracked again and I couldn't finish. Tears filled my eyes and I desperately wiped them away.

"I have never really approved of you and Percy," my mom admitted.

I felt like arguing or just giving her a death stare, but I knew either one would get me a one-way ticket to meeting Hades. Again, I guess.

"Thank you, almighty Athena." I mumbled.

She gave my a sympathetic smile, then disappeared into a cloud of red smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: OMG! I am soooo sorry about before. I mixed up the Pov's!**

Percy P.O.V.

No. No. No! No! NO!

Annabeth had gotten everything wrong.

Tears dripped down my face as I sat devastated and alone in the library. I heard footsteps approach and looked up. It was Veronica. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at her, focusing on channeling all my anger at her "You ruined my life!" I sobbed.

"Jeez," she replied in a calm tone, making me even madder.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Come on Percy, she wasn't that pretty anyway, unlike me."

She sat in the chair next to me.

I scooted my chair away from her.

"You don't understand." I mumbled.

I kicked my chair back and ran for the exit.

"Wait!" Veronica pleaded.

I turned around.

"Veronica, I hope you know you are the most disgusting, arrogant, _STUPID _person I have EVER met in my entire life!" I screamed.

I turned around and stormed out of the library. I had to find Annabeth. But before I could I ran into one of the least people I wanted to see right now.

"Aphrodite. Why are you here?"

"Percy, I can tell there has been some love trouble."

"Oh my gods, will you shut up?" I clamped my hand over my mouth. I already knew that I was going to die soon.

Aphrodite looked seething from that comment, but, surprisingly, she resisted her seemingly giant urge to squash me to a pulp right that moment.

"I can tell, Percy." She cooed. She wiped the tears off my cheek. "What is it? Annabeth, huh? Well, I can tell you that everything will get better. I promise. Annabeth might not forgive you, and you might have to fight for her love." Aphrodite actually looked hopeful. Ugh.

"Do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked grumpily.

"Where do you think she is? If you truly loved her, you would know." Aphrodite answered.

"But I don't know where she is." I complained.

"So you don't like Annabeth?" The love goddess asked.

_Ugh. Why was she so persistent about this?_

"You and Annabeth liking each other is, or I guess _was _the gossip up in Mount Olympus."

I felt like steam was pouring out of my ears. I clenched my fist. _How did she become a god?_

"So, what's your answer?" Aphrodite pressed.

"I-I like her." I mumbled staring at my feet.

"That's what I thought." Aphrodite whispered, as she tilted my chin up,

Then she told me, " Annabeth is at the park."

Annabeth P.O.V.

As I sat crying under a tree, I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Percy."

"Annabeth!" He started running but I stood up and ran the other way. I do _not _need to hear his voice in my life ever again.

"Annabeth, wait up!" He came up beside me.

"Shut up!"

"Annabeth, I _need _to talk to you."

"Stop wasting my time. I don't want to hear it."

"But- Annabeth,"

"I don't need to hear you run your mouth off with _stupid _excuses."

That's what my mouth said, but my mind was screaming, _Percy, I want to forgive you! I want to hear your beautiful voice every single day! _

I started to run even faster, and I soon outran slow Percy. Phew. I did not need drama right now.

I pulled out my phone. We're not usually supposed to use phones, but me and all of my friends still had them in case of emergencies. I punched in a message to Piper.

_Me: Piper? _

_Piper: Annabeth! WUT THE HECK! Oh my gods, Leo told me that you and Percy broke up! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER! _

_Me: How did Leo find out? _

_Piper: I dunno. But I did see my mom flash into view a few times. _

_Me: Ughhhh. I bet she's getting her popcorn ready. _

_Piper: …_

_Me: Sorry. No offense. _

_Piper: Nah, it's fine. Annabeth, meet me at the park in 20 minutes, okay? _

_Me: Already there. _

_Piper: Ok, perfect. I'll be there soon. Time to get Seaweed Girl back in action!_

_Me: Seaweed Girl?_

_Piper: It's a new ship name I made for you two! Or maybe we should just stick with Percabeth. Idk. They are both sooo good. You really need to get back together! _

_Me: Stop it, please. You're being like Aphrodite! No offense again._

_Piper: Ok, ok, see you in 20 minutes. _

_Me: C u_


	4. Chapter 4

Percy P.O.V.

Was I really that slow of a runner? How could I embarrass myself like this? This was supposed to end well! Not in a flop! This was how it was supposed to go:

I say sorry

Annabeth forgives me

We get back together.

How could this go so wrong? I thought Annabeth was more forgiving- that she'd understood. Was there more to it than that? What could I do? Suddenly a sound cut through my thoughts. Footsteps! _Annabeth? _Sudden hope flooded through me. But when I turned around, it was Veronica. WHEN WOULD THIS GIRL GIVE UP? Water burst through my hands and flooded her.

She giggled that annoying giggle. "You're so cute, Perc."

First she ruins my life, and then she thinks we're in a relationship and gives me a nickname? What was wrong with her?

"Go away." I growled in her face. "Go back to your stupid boyfriend, Chad."

She smoothed out her hair and calmly replied, "I broke up with him, Perc. Now, I am with you."

D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G! "I HATE YOU." I erupted in her face.

"Aw, Perc, come on. You can do _so _much better than, oh, what was her name, ehhh, Anny-bell. Come on! How many times do you get a chance like this?"

"Every day of my life. Annabeth is the most caring, fierce, brave person I know. I get the chance of a lifetime every second I'm around her." I snapped.

"Awww, Perc, that's sweet. But too bad. And guess whaaaaat?" She gushed flirtily.

"What…?" I trailed off when I saw she was holding crush cuffs, with the words

PJ + VHL 4EVER carved into them. Veronica clamped them on my wrists, but they are connected by a chain, turning them into handcuffs.

"Awwwwww, Perc, see, these aren't just crush cuffs. They're my way of making you stay with me… forever." Her shape suddenly started to shift. Her eyes turned red and yellow slits that glowed. Her greasy blonde hair turned spiky and grew in tufts all around her head. Her face morphed into one of a lion's. She walked on her hands as well as her legs, and her the rest of her body turned into a goat, but her tail was a snake's head. Where a short, blonde, ugly girl once stood, a part goat, part lion, and part snake _chimera _took her place. And it was ten times uglier than Veronica herself.

"Peeeerrrrrrcccccyyyyyyyy. Do you seriously think I'd be into you? Come on, you're lucky to even have Annabeth, that filthy Athena child!" Her voice was suddenly deep and sounded artificial, like those creepy monsters in movies and things like that.

"So, Chad's been dating a chimera this whole time?" I tried to keep calm, but inside I was screaming, _**OH MY GODS, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth P. O. V.

"Annabeth!"

I looked up with a smile. Piper was here! Finally!

"Hey, Annabeth! Let's start- Wait! Do you hear that? It sounds like a monster!"

She was right. It sounded like a chimera? "Piper, come on! If my instincts are right, it's a chimera!" I screamed, before running off.

I looked back as I was running. I saw that Percy was handcuffed to the chimera, which kept lunging at him ferociously.

_Should I help him? _I thought as I looked at him. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to save him. It was probably set up so I would feel sorry for him.

It was only when red started to seep through his shirt that I finally decided to run back. "Percy!" I screamed. I pulled out my knife, slammed my hat on so quickly it hurt, and ran at the chimera full speed.

My knife made contact. The chimera screeched in agony and collapsed onto the ground. Black tendrils of vapor swirled around the struggling chimera's body, wrapping her into a cocoon of smoke.

"I'll get you sooner or later, you rat," the chimera hissed as she disappeared into the fog. The chimera was gone, and it's remains were Veronica.

Percy collapsed onto the ground. I sank down on the pavement next to him and brushed the hair off his face.

"Oh, Percy," I sighed. I gestured for Piper to come over and soon she was kneeling beside me.

"His stomach wound looks bad," Piper commented. "Do you have any ambrosia?"

I shook my head sorrowfully. "Used the last of it earlier."

She grimaced.

"Percy, can you hear me?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't respond with anything but a croak and more… um, ketchup. I gagged. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed 911.

Soon the ambulance came. I wasn't really sure about letting them take Percy to a human hospital, but I convinced myself that the Mist would work well enough for the humans not to be suspicious. I told them the story of how Veronica attacked Percy, but of course I made it more human. I said I'd knocked her out with a stick, and luckily the Mist must've hidden any sign of Veronica's wounds or that she was a chimera. I quickly slipped my knife back in my boot and grabbed a stick when the authorities came, to be safe.

They brought Percy to the hospital and gave me a ride back to Goode. But I couldn't focus. All I could think about was my Seaweed Brain.


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Some people are cussing to me, telling me to get on with the story. It is really disrespectful to me and I would like it to stop. I understand you guys like one of my stories but I have a lot of stories I work on and I can't just work on one story because people want me to. **

**I have fourteen different stories I need to update once in a while. I am sure you can wait for me to update it. If you are unable, you can read one of my other fourteen stories. We are not the only writer on all of fanfiction! **

**So if you are one of the ones cursing, please take notice of this note. For those of you who aren't, sorry but I needed to tell the people who are to stop.**

**Now you may go on and read!**

**GIRL AUTHORity**


	7. Chapter 6

Percy P. O. V.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was looking down and seeing Annabeth stabbing the chimera, then noticing my red shirt. _I thought my shirt was white today, _I thought as I hit the pavement and blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital to see doctors staring at me. I yelped. "What the heck?! Where am I?! Who the heck are you?!" Of course, I knew I was in a hospital, and they were doctors, but I literally just woke up from being out for… who knows how long.

"You're at the hospital. You were stabbed by a girl named Veronica. She's going to a mental health facility."

What? When did this happen? I glanced down at my arm and yelped. There was a huge cast on it!

"Wh-where's Annabeth?" I blurted out. I immediately regretted it as the doctors and nurses gave me those cheesy smiles that all teens hate. I felt my face warm up.

"Annabeth is staying away from school at the moment. She needs to recover from… the incident."

I gagged, remembering how… um, red, tie-dyed my shirt had been. Yeah, let's just all

agree that was tie dye.

_I need to get out of here, _I told myself. I tried to move myself, but my arm felt like it

was being sliced into and my stomach felt queasy. I grimaced, and all of the doctors immediately rushed over. I sighed. There was no getting out of this. I turned over in my bed and buried my head in the sheets. I just wanted to get out of here and see Annabeth. And apologize. Ugh. Why is my life like this? With nothing more to do, I pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

-TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING-

I groaned and pushed the stark white sheets off me. I instantly regretted it. My arm burst into pain, and it was even worse than breathing Tartar Sauce's air. And that was horrible. This also wasn't a broken arm. This was way worse, so much worse… I had a bad feeling about this…

I screamed. Doctors came rushing in, more and more, whispering stuff like, "Oh no, it's the boy with the fatal arm infection," or "Oh poor, dear, should we tell him?" More people were streaming in, and one doctor called someone by the name of Mr. Brunner… That doctor looked familiar. Curly blond hair? I know him… It's Will…

My thoughts started getting hazy. I called out, "Will! C-call Annab-beth…" I saw him nodding before the world turned to black.


	8. Chapter 7

Annabeth P.O.V.

I sat down, tired and helpless. This was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten mad at Percy, nothing would have happened. Suddenly, Percy's eyelids fluttered open. "Annabeth?" He stuttered.

"Yes, it's me. It's ok, you will be okay. I am so, so sorry." I rushed over to him, and to my surprise he leaned up and kissed me. I forgot all my anger toward him and kissed him back.

I didn't care about anything else in the entire world. I didn't care about Veronica, I didn't care about what had happened before. All I cared about was that my seaweed brain was back.

Annabeth P.O.V.

Three weeks after, Percy had reverted back to a friggin idiot.

He'd been ignoring me for days, and somehow he seemed interested in Veronica. He'd always talk about how she was so pretty and that he wished she could be released out of the mental hospital. It was really weird and I'll admit I got triggered, but whatever. He seemed like he was joking anyways.

A few weeks later, I was dumped by Percy.

What the f-

Why the heck was this happening? Did I do something? If I did, I didn't know. Why was he so interested in Veronica, the crazy chimera-girl-freak who caused so much drama and tried to kill him?

I hadn't the slightest idea. But I had a hunch that this had more to do with Veronica than it seemed to.

Percy had changed. He almost seemed like he was a different person. He was flirty and acted like an idiot.

Like, I wasn't just saying that. He had turned into a stupid friggin _idiot. _Flirting with every girl he saw, bumping into walls, giggling 24/7.

What the heck had happened?

"Percy!" I called, jogging after him once school had been let out. "You haven't talked to me in months, and we just broke up, and- just, what the heck happened?"

Percy stared at me with a blank expression for a very awkward amount of time before responding, "I mean, like, you shouldn't have expected us to be together forever, you know? Like, come on."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying none of that was worth anything to you? You knew all along we weren't going to "be together forever"? You frickin planned our breakup?"

"...yes.. and no."

"What the heck?!"

Percy shrugged, then walked off.

I pursed my lips. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, I was going to figure it out and get my Seaweed Brain back.


	9. Special Look At Percy's POV

Percy P.O.V.

Special look at what's happening to Percy during all this drama!

What.

The.

Heck.

I had no frickin idea how that had all happened. It all felt like a blurry time skip. I tried to talk to Annabeth, but something inside my head, deep, deep inside the back of my brain, felt like it had been switched off.

Or, switched on.

Then everything felt like a giant blur of time skips and blurry people and unbearable pain and then I was single.

Wait, what?

I had dumped Annabeth? When did that happen? What?!

I heard Annabeth call my name. She caught up to me just as I was leaving the main doors to Goode High School. I wanted to reach over to her, and tell her I didn't know why any of this was happening, I wanted to try to fix everything.

But… I couldn't.

It was if I was trapped inside my own body, and I couldn't say or do anything. I tried to scream, "Annabeth!" Nothing happened. I tried reaching out to her. My hand didn't respond. Nothing was happening!

Suddenly, I felt the world getting blurry again. The world spun, around and around and around, and then everything was black.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel my heartbeat. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't feel my brain.

Then came pain. Searing, unbearable pain in my head, or, I guess, empty space. It felt like being suffocated, while knives and needles and daggers shot through non-existent brain. I didn't know how anything like this was possible. How could I feel without a body? Where _was _my body?! Did I just die? Is this what death feels like?

And just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

The spinning had stopped. Everything looked normal. I felt my heartbeat. What had just happened? The pain and blurriness felt like it had went on for days, months, years even, but once I was back I realized it felt like only a millisecond.

"What the heck?!" Annabeth's voice erupted through my head.

I wanted to ask what she meant by that.

But before I could even try, I felt my legs start to walk away. What?! How?

I had lost control of my own body.


End file.
